The months with Yoh and Hao
by xXxSuzukixXx
Summary: Hao tries to steal her away from Yoh. Who will get her? But what if Anna loses her memory? What will Yoh do? What if Hao currupts her memory? What will happen? Will Yoh and Anna's love be saved? Or will Hao take Anna?YxA
1. Yoh asks Anna to the dance

1Author's note: I don't own shaman king. Please TRY to enjoy my story..

Title: The 8 months with Yoh and Hao

Chapter 1: Yoh asks Anna to the dance

The bell rang. All the students left except Yoh and Anna. Yoh waited outside the school for Anna.

"Anna!"called a 16 year old boy named Yoh.

16 year old Anna looked and saw Yoh. She walked up to him and asked, "what", while glaring at him.

"I was just wondering who you were going to go to the valentines dance with" Yoh said with a shaky voice.

"Oh. I'm not going with anyone yet. Why do you ask?" said Anna.

Yoh let out a sigh of relief and said, "it's nothing.

Anna looks at him suspiciously and says, "Ok. Whatever. Let's go home now."

"Sure." agreed Yoh with a goofy smile.

They walked home together silently.

"Oh yeah!" said Yoh suddenly.

"What?" asked Anna.

"When's the dance?" asked Yoh.

"This Friday." replied Anna.

"Oh okay." said Yoh.

That means I have 2 days to ask her to go with me to the dance, thought Yoh.

The next day

"Anna!" called Yoh from the other side of the hall.

"What?" asked Anna as she walked towards him.

"Um...I was wondering...would you go to the d-" Yoh was cut off when Horo Horo shouted to Yoh, "Come on, Yoh! You're going to be late for class!"

"Alright! And um... Anna" asked Yoh.

"Yeah?" asked Anna.

Uh.. I'll tell you when we get home." replied Yoh.

"Ok." said Anna.

Then they both went to class. Throughout the whole day, Anna wondered what Yoh was trying to say. When they got home, Yoh knocked on Anna's door to her room.

"Who is it?" asked Anna from in her room.

"It's me, Yoh. May I come in?" asked Yoh.

"Sure" replied Anna.

Yoh come into her room and sat next to her on her bed.

"Um... will you go to the dance with me?" asked Yoh.

Yoh began to blush. Anna's eyes widened.

"Um.. It's ok if you say no..."said Yoh.

"No.."said Anna.

"Oh ok..so..who are you going with?" asked Yoh with a sad face.

"I wasn't finished. I will go with you." said Anna.

Anna and Yoh blushed.

"Really!" asked Yoh.

"Uh.. Yeah." said Anna.

"Great! Thanks Anna!" shouted Yoh happily.

He then kissed Anna on the check and left the room, leaving Anna shocked. Anna's eyes widened and blushed so hard she looked like a tomato!

Author's note: Ok... the chapter's finished! Do you like it? I hope so.. It's ok if you don't like it since I suck. Anyways please review. Flame me all you want. It only helps me improve. - Bye


	2. Hao falls in love

Author's note: I don't own Shaman king. I hope you enjoy this chapter...

* * *

Chapter 2: Hao falls in love

One more day until the dance... thought Yoh.

"Annaཀ" called Pirika, a classmate of Anna's.

Anna turned around and saw Pirika and Tamao. Anna walked towards them.

"Hi Annaཀ" greeted Pirika and Tamao.

"Hey."said Anna.

"Who are you going to the dance with?" asked Pirika.

Anna blushed as she said Yoh.

"WHAT?ཀ" screamed Pirika in shock.

"What do you mean what?" asked Anna.

"Oh... well isn't he you fiancé?" asked Pirika.

"Yes, he is." said Anna.

"Anna-chan, I hope you have a romantic time with him." said Tamao as she smiled.

Anna blushed harder as she said thanks.

"So Pirika, who are you going to the dance with?" asked Anna curiously.

"Well, no one yet. But I'm hoping Ren-kun would ask me." replied Pirika.

"I see... well good luck trying to het him." said Anna.

"Tamao, who are you going with?" asked Anna and Pirika with their eyes at her.

"Huh? Oh... well... I'm going with um Horo-kun, she said shyly.

"Ohཀ My brotherཀ" said Pirika.

"So what did he say?" asked Pirika.

Flash back

"Tamaoཀ Waitཀ" called Horo Horo.

Tamao waited for him. When he caught up he asked, "who are you going to the dance with?"

"Um...no one yet." answered Tamao.

"Oh. Then would you go with me to the dance?" asked Horo Horo while blushing.

"Um... ok..." answered Tamao. Then Tamao blushed.

End of Flashback

"Wow... you're so lucky. Well I hope you have funཀ" said Pirika giggling.

"Thanksཀ Um... bye." said Tamao.

"Bye said Pirika and Anna.

The day of the dance

"Annaཀ Are you done yet?"asked Yoh.

"I'm comingཀ" replied Anna.

When she came out of her room, she was wearing a red bandana, a black t-shirt and a blue skirt. When Yoh saw her, he could only stare. He couldn't believe how pretty she was.

"What are you staring at?ཀ" demanded Anna with a cold glare.

"Oh. Sorry. It's just that you're so pretty today." replied Yoh.

"Right. Am I supposed to thank you for that?" asked Anna sarcastically

"Um... yes?" answered Yoh.

"Noཀ Bakaཀ" Anna shouted as she slapped him.

"Ow... that hurt Annaཀ" said Yoh.

"It was supposed to hurt, baka." said Anna.

"Oh. Ok." said Yoh.

"Whatever. Let's go now." suggested Anna.

"Sureཀ" agreed Yoh.

Yoh held out his hand for Anna. Anna took it and blushed. Yoh chuckled when he say Anna blush. When they got to the dance, Horo Horo and Ren came up to them with Tamao and Pirika.

"Hey Pirika, Ren asked you to go with him?" asked Anna.

"Hm? Oh... um... yeah." replied Pirika.

"So...Yohཀ Why are you and Anna holding hands? Something up?" asked Horo Horo teasingly.

Yoh and Anna let go of each other immediately.

"No." said Yoh.

"Then why were you holding hands?" smirked Horo Horo.

"No reason. Mind your own businessཀ Besides, why are you holding hands with Tamao?" snapped Anna.

"Huh? We're not holding hands." said Horo Horo.

"Oh... really? Then what's that?" Anna said pointing to their hands.

Then Horo Horo and Tamao let go.

"What ever." Horo Horo said as he walked away with Tamao. Ren and Pirika also left.

"Um...Anna?" asked Yoh.

"Yeah?" answered Anna.

"Um...would you dance with me?" asked Yoh.

"Ok." replied Anna.

Then Yoh lead Anna to the dance floor. They danced for 15 minutes, when Yoh's twin brother, Hao stepped in. He said "Annaཀ Don't you look pretty todayཀ?"

Anna glared at him and told him to shut up.

"Yoh, why don't you bring Anna a glass of water?" suggested Hao as he smirked.

"Sure." answered Yoh.

"Why don't we sit down and talk?" asked Hao.

"Why should we?" snapped Anna as she gave him a cold glare.

"Because of this." Hao said as he kissed Anna on the cheek."

SMACKཀཀ There was a nice red fresh hand print on Hao's face which was left there by Anna.

"Don't touch me." Anna said annoyed.

"Fineཀ Fineཀ" said Hao happily.

Hao leaned down and whispered to Anna, "but you truly are beautiful."

"Why don't you leave Yoh?" asked Hao.

"Neverཀ" Anna shouted as she smacked Hao again.

Hm...I think I'm starting to like Anna. You know you can't find girls like her anywhere, thought Hao.

Then Yoh came back with a glass of water.

"What took you so long?" asked Anna annoyed as she took the glass of water.

"Oh. I had to take a leak." replied Yoh.

"Well hurry up next timeཀ" said Anna.

"Sorry Anna." Yoh said as he chuckled.

"What ever." said Anna.

Hao walked away. When he passed Yoh he whispered to him, "meet me at the park in one hour."

"Yoh?" Anna asked.

"Huh?" asked Yoh as he snapped back to reality.

"You okay?" asked Anna.

"Oh. Yeah." said Yoh.

When one hour passed, Yoh and Anna went to the park. They saw Hao sitting on a bench waiting. When Hao saw Yoh and Anna, he greeted them.

Hao got straight to the point and asked Anna, "would you go out with me?"

"What?ཀ" screamed Yoh.

"No." replied Anna casually.

"What about you dating me for just 4 months?" suggested Hao.

"NOཀ Anna's MINEཀ"shouted Yoh, who was now furious.

"Chill Yoh. Why don't you let Anna choose who she wants to marry by dating you for 4 months and dating me for 4 months?" asked Hao.

Yoh thought about this and said, "fine. Only if Anna agrees."

"Whatever." said Anna. She didn't care because either way, she'd choose Yoh.

"Then it's all decidedཀ" said Hao.

"Why don't you date me first, Anna?" asked Hao.

"Noཀ" shouted Yoh.

"It's alright, Yoh." said Anna.

"But Anna..." protested Yoh.

"Don't worry, Yoh. I'll stay with you. I promise." said Anna.

"Then can I give you something first?" asked Yoh.

Anna nodded. Then Yoh smiled as he leaned down and kissed Anna on the lips. Anna blushed and kissed him back. Then Anna broke the kiss and smacked Yoh.

"Don't ever kiss me again, without telling meཀཀ" said Anna.

"Aw...but Annaཀ" said Yoh.

Then Anna kissed Yoh. Yoh blushed. When Anna broke the kiss, Yoh hugged Anna.

"I'm sorry to break you chummy moment, but are you done yet: asked Hao suddenly.

Ana and Yoh stopped hugging.

"So, Annaཀ I guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend for 4 months right?" asked Hao.

"I guess." said Anna annoyed.

Author's note: So...how you like it? Was it funny? I wanted it to be...I hope you all liked this chapterཀ Review pleaseཀ Thanksཀ I'll update soon.


	3. Anna and Hao's first date

Author's note: I don't own shaman king. I hope you all like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Anna and Hao's first date

When Anna and Yoh got home, Anna said "Yoh, you don't need to cook dinner. I'm full."

"Sure, Anna." said Yoh.

"I'm going to my room." Anna said in a tired voice.

"Ok Anna." said Yoh sad, that Anna was Hao's for now.

Anna went to her room and read a book. Yoh went to the porch and star gazed. After 15 minutes of reading, Anna went to star gaze with Yoh.

"Yoh, what's wrong?" Anna asked in a calm voice.

"Anna, I'm scared you'll leave me after the 4 months with Hao." replied Yoh sadly.

"I won't leave you, Yoh! I love you..."said Anna.

"I love you too, Anna." Yoh said.

Yoh kissed Anna and Anna kissed him back.

"I'm surprised you didn't hit me with all your might." said Yoh, when he broke the kiss. "Especially when you hit hard." laughed Yoh.

"Yoh... did you ever realize that you're lucky I'm using my right hand on you?" asked Anna angrily.

"Huh? Oh. I never noticed." said Yoh as he chuckled.

"I'm going to bed now. I'm tired." said Anna.

"Ok, Anna. Good night." said Yoh.

"Good night, Yoh. And don't worry so much and sleep soon." said Anna.

"Ok Anna." said Yoh.

The next day, early in the morning, at 7:00, someone rang the bell to Yoh and Anna's house.

Anna opened the door, and without looking she shouted at the person, "what do you want!"

"I want _you_."said the person.

Anna looked up at the person when she heard the familiar voice. She said in surprise, "Hao!"

"Yes that's right, my dear."said Hao.

"Whatever. What do you want?" asked Anna, as she glared at him.

"Well, since today was a nice day, I thought we might have our first date." replied Hao with a smirk.

"And why should I go?" demanded Anna.

"Well since we're suppose to go out together for 4 months, I thought we can go somewhere." said Hao.

"Whatever. Wait here while I change. Don't you dare step foot into MY house." said Anna with a cold glare.

Anna went and woke Yoh. She told him that she had to go somewhere with Hao. Yoh said for her to have fun. Anna then went into her room and changed to a black t-shirt, and a yellow skirt. She left her bandana on. Then she went downstairs and found Hao sitting on the couch. She smacked him **hard.**

"So, where are we even going?" demanded Anna.

"To the Amusement Park." replied Hao.

"Then can we go yet?" asked Anna angrily.

"Yes, of course we can." said Hao.

When they got to the Amusement Park, Hao asked, "What do you wan to go on first?"

"I would like my breakfast!"said Anna annoyed.

Gosh, Hao is so boring, If only Yoh was here...thought Anna.

"Of course! Would you like hot dog?" asked Hao.

"Whatever." said Anna.

Later on, Anna and Hao went on roller coasters, the haunted house and all kinds of things. It was now 3.

"May I go yet?"demanded Anna.

"Yes of course you may. I really loved today." said Hao.

Well I have to say, I did like today, thought Anna.

"I'll walk you home." said Hao.

"No need." declined Anna.

"Then I'll do this." said Hao as he grabbed Anna by the waist and pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips.

Anna struggled but couldn't get away. When Hao finally broke the kiss, Anna slapped him twice with her legendary left hand. Hao was close to bleeding.

"Don't ever kiss me without my permission!" shouted Anna.

When Anna got home, Yoh was there to greet her.

"Hi, Anna! Welcome back! How was it?" asked Yoh.

"It was horrible." said Anna. "I'm going to my room."

Yoh looked at Anna worried. She seemed so mad. Yoh went up to her room and knocked on her door.

"Come in." said Anna.

Yoh went in.

"Anna?" asked Yoh.

"Yes, Yoh?" asked Anna.

"Are you ok?" asked Yoh worried.

"Yeah, Yoh. Go make dinner." said Anna.

"Hai." said Yoh. Then he left.

After they ate, Anna and Yoh went star gazing.

"Yoh?" asked Anna.

"Yes, Anna?" asked Yoh.

"Can I sleep in your room tonight? My window is broken and I get cold." said Anna.

"Sure." said Yoh.

"Ok. Well I'll go to sleep now." said Anna.

Anna went and brought her bed to Yoh's room and went to sleep. 5 minutes later, Yoh went into his room and saw Anna sleeping. She's so pretty when she sleeps, thought Yoh. He walked over to her and kissed her good night. Then he went to sleep in his own bed.

* * *

Author's note: I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. I know I'm not good at making Anna and Hao together. Sorry. please review everyone. 


	4. Finding out

Author's note: I don't own Shaman king. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4: Finding out

"WAKE UP, YOH!" shouted an angry Anna.

"Mmm... 5 more minutes..." said Yoh sleepily.

Anna became so angry she pulled Yoh out of bed and screamed, "WAKE UP! WE'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"OW! Wait.. Did you say we're late! NO!" cried Yoh with a waterfall of tears.

"Yeah, that's right! And it's all your fault!" screamed Anna.

In one second, Yoh was in the bathroom, dressed, and all ready to go.

"Wow. You sure do things quick." said Anna amazed.

"Yeah. I guess. The other times I did it slow so I would have more time to be with you alone." said Yoh.

Anna blushed at this.

"Don't eat breakfast. We have to go." commanded Anna.

"WHAT! But.. But.. My oranges! My poor, poor oranges!" cried Yoh.

"It's your fault we are late, so get a move on!" shouted Anna while glaring at him.

"Aww..." said Yoh.

"Aww yourself. Oh. And by the way, Hao told me that the only reason he wanted to date me was because he wanted to make you feel bad." said Anna.

"REALLY! THANK KAMI THEN! So are you still going to date him for the rest of the time you were supposed to have?" asked Yoh.

"No. But I'll still be going out with him for 1 week." replied Anna.

"Oh. Why?" asked Yoh.

"He still wants to make you sad." said Anna, irritated with all the questions.

"Oh. Well it sure is working!" said Yoh while laughing.

"Whatever." said Anna.

The rest of the way to school was quiet. When they entered the school, they ran all the way to class. It was already 2nd period. They bursted through the doors and Anna shouted, "SORRY! We overslept."

"It's alright, Anna. But try not to be late next time." said the teacher.

"Okay." said Anna.

Yoh was silent the whole time. He didn't feel like talking. When it was time for lunch, Anna sat with her friends that were girls and Yoh sat with the boys on another table across from them.

"Hey! Anna!" said Pirika.

"What?" asked Anna.

"Is it true that You're going out with Hao?" asked Pirika.

"Yeah, Anna. Is it true? We heard it from one of Hao's friends." said Tamao.

"Yeah it's true. But it's only for one more week. Why?" asked Anna.

"Nothing really. Just wanted to know." said Pirika.

"Why only one more week?" asked Tamao.

"Because he only wanted to make Yoh sad." said Anna annoyed with the questions.

"Oh... How mean.." said Pirika.

"Yeah! Mean is the only word for him! And it sure was working. Because Yoh-kun was really sad these days." said Tamao.

"Really?" asked Anna surprised.

"Yeah!" said both Tamao and Pirika.

"Oh...well who cares. Hurry up and eat." said Anna.

"Okay." said Tamao and Pirika.

They ate silently while the boys talked about the same topic.

"Dude, Yoh!" said Horo.

"Yeah?" asked Yoh.

"I heard Anna was going out with your brother." said Horo.

"Yeah, I know." said Yoh.

"You know!" screamed Horo shocked.

"Yeah. Why?" asked Yoh.

"Because he's a nosy person." said Ren.

"I AM NOT! Besides, **YOU** were interested too!" said Horo.

"Whatever." said Ren.

"Well anyway, don't you care?" Horo asked Yoh.

"Of course I do!" said Yoh.

"It's just that I don't have to worry anymore. I mean like Anna is only going out with him for one more week." said Yoh.

"Oh.. Why?" asked Horo.

"Because they only dated because Hao wanted to make me sad." said Yoh.

"Oh. Man. Hao has got some serious problems."said Horo.

"Really? What kind of problems?" asked Yoh.

Horo rolled his eyes and said, "I meant it sarcastically, dude! By the way, what do we have next?" asked Horo.

"Oh. We have art next." said Yoh.

"Aw man! I hate art! Just watch, the darn teacher is going to make me present and embarrass me again since he knows I suck in art!" said Horo.

"Finally admit you suck huh?" asked Ren.

"No." said Horo.

"Whatever." said Ren.

During art

Everyone was working on their painting silently..well all except Horo. He was singing a song to help him concentrate, although people just thought he liked to sing. The teacher heard him singing and told him to get to the front of the class and present.

"Horo! Stop that racket! Come up and present!" shouted the teacher.

"What? But the song helps me concentrate!" exclaimed Horo.

"I don't care!" said the teacher.

Horo grumbled as he went of to the front of the class and presented his ugly picture. The class was laughing so hard that one person fell off of the chair and screamed to the class, "Look everybody! What kind of picture is that! I don't even know what it's supposed to be!"

Everyone laughed harder. And Horo went red with embarrassment. Yoh was getting angry.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Yoh.

"You have no right to laugh!"

The class went silent. Everyone was surprised to see Yoh actually scream at them He was usually quiet. Even Horo was shocked.

"Thanks, Yoh." said Horo.

"No problem." said Yoh.

When class was over, Horo thanked Yoh again and said, "Do you now see why I hate art? Especially that teacher! I hope she gets fired!" said Horo.

Yoh laughed and this and said, "Yeah. Totally."

"Well I'll be going now. Bye! And tell me what happens between you and Anna when everything is sorted out.

"Sure." said Yoh as he waved goodbye.


	5. Twisted memory

Author's note: I don't own Shaman king. And I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter: Twisted memory

"Damn! What is wrong with this crowd!" said Anna annoyed.

"I don't know..."said Yoh.

"AHH! Don't push me!" shouted a girl in the crowd.

"Eek! Someone pulled my hair!" shouted another sissy.

"Oh for gods sake! MOVE IT!" said Anna as she pushed another girl.

"Ow! What the he–!" said the girl who got pushed as she saw Anna's glare.

"ANNA! Wait for me!" cried Pirika.

"Got no time, dammit!" said Anna as she turned to look at her friend.

Just as she turned, someone got pushed, which pushed her. Behind her was the staircase. She was in for a fall. She fell down the stairs and was bleeding. Her head was damaged a lot. Blood was dripping from her head. She was unconscious.

"OH MY GOD! ANNA!" cried Pirika.

"WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED TO ANNA! I CAN'T SEE!"cried Yoh.

Yoh began shoving the people away so he could see. When he saw Anna, he bursted into tears and shouted, "ANNA!"

"Someone get the nurse!" shouted Horo.

Tamao ran all the way to the nurse's offices while shoving people out of her way.

"NURSE! We need help! Anna got pushed down the stairs by a huge crowd! Hurry!" cried Tamao as she bursted into tears.

"Ok. Calm down." said the Nurse as she saw Tamao.

Tamao and the nurse ran to where Anna was lying unconscious.

"Oh my goodness! Hurry, carry her to my office!" shouted the Nurse.

When Anna reached the nurse's office, she had lost a lot of blood. The nurse started to work on trying to stop the bleeding, while Yoh, Tamao and Pirika cried. Ren and Horo was just staring in shock. When the nurse was done stopping the bleeding, she looked sad. She also said, "Sorry. I'm afraid Anna has lost most of her memories. I think you should carry her home right away and let her rest. Also, someone needs to stay by her side." said the nurse sadly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! Why did this happen!" cried Yoh as he cried harder.

"Calm down Yoh, everything will be fine..." said Horo.

"Yoh, why don't you bring her home since you're the one who cares most about her." said Ren.

"Of course I'm bringing her home." said Yoh.

Yoh started to pick Anna up and carry her home. When he got to the house, he lied her down on her bed. He had no idea what to do. He was so scared. Since she had forgotten most of her memories, that meant she didn't remember Yoh. Yoh didn't want to think about that. He had stayed by her side until night. He had to go to his own room to sleep even though he didn't want to leave her. In the middle of the night, when Yoh had slept, Hao snuck into the house and went into Anna's room silently. He placed his hand on her forehead and sent lies to her memory. He made her think Yoh was evil and Hao was good. He made her memory TWISTED.

"Heh heh.. What are you going to do now, Yoh? Your beloved Anna has forgotten the times you spent with her. Oh what will you do? What will you do? Suffer Yoh." said Hao to himself.

Hao then jumped out the window and disappeared. The next morning, Anna woke up.

"Anna! You're awake!" cried Yoh happily.

"Um, yeah.."said Anna.

"Who are you?"

"You don't know who I am?" said Yoh surprised.

"I'm Yoh!"

"A hah! So you're the evil one!" shouted Anna beginning to look mad.

"Evil! Did you forget that much! We're engaged!"cried Yoh sadly.

"I don't want to be engaged to you! Where's Hao! I want to be engaged with him, not you!" cried Anna.

"...Hao...? Why... why... why Hao?" Yoh said almost in a whisper.

She doesn't even act like Anna no more...thought Yoh.

"Hao's not here..." said Yoh.

"Now, now, Yoh. Don't tell such lies." said a voice from the window.

Yoh turned to look at who the voice belonged to and saw Hao.

"HAO!" cried Yoh surprised.

"HAO! Where have you been?"asked Anna.

"No where, dear. I've simply been at home." said Hao forming a smirk.

Yoh noticed the smirk and it all came to him.

"Hao ...it's you...YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID THIS!" cried Yoh angry.

"Yes, Yoh. I twisted her memory. But I didn't push her down." said Hao forming another smirk.

"HAO! HOW DEAR YOU!" cried Yoh as he leaped at Hao.

But Hao just dodged.

"Stop!" cried Anna confused.

"What's going on here!"

"Nothing. This evil guy here is trying to kill me." said Hao.

"What!" cried Yoh.

"Don't listen to him, Anna! He's lying!" shouted Yoh.

"Don't lie to me! Hao would never lie!" shouted Anna.

"What...? You believe him? Why?" asked Yoh.

"I thought you loved me.."

"Are you crazy! I love Hao and only Hao!" cried Anna.

Hao was watching this. And he found it very amusing. His brainwash spell had worked. It had worked very well in fact. Hao was smirking even wider now.

"Come now, Anna." said Hao.

"You must get to my house now."

"Of course!"said Anna.

"What! Anna is not leaving!" shouted Yoh.

"I am so leaving! You can't tell me what to do!" shouted Anna as she went over to Hao's side.

"What...? But..." said Yoh.

"Sorry. But I love Hao. Now if you may excuse us, we're leaving." said Anna.

"Yes. Of course." said Hao as he disappeared before Yoh could protest.

"No... This can't be happening! NOOOOO!" said Yoh.

"DAMN YOU HAO! I'LL GET YOU! GIVE ME BACK ANNA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER! I HATE YOU!" shouted Yoh.


	6. Cheer up Yoh

Author's note: I don't own shaman king. So please enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 6:Cheer up Yoh

The next day, both Anna and Yoh came to school. Anna was ignoring Yoh, but he still looked at her from time to time. When it was lunch time, Anna sat with her friends as usual. She still remembered them and Yoh's friends, but not Yoh. Across from the girls' table, the boys were wondering why Yoh looked so depressed.

"Hey, Yoh. What's wrong?" asked Horo.

"She's forgotten me... She's Hao's now..." said Yoh.

"What? Who's Hao's?" asked Horo.

"Obviously Anna. Duh. Don't you have a mind in that head of yours?" asked Ren.

"What was that!" shouted Horo.

"WHHHATTT! Anna forgot you and is with Hao! How did that happen! What is going on here!"

"Remember when Anna bumped her head? Well I'm guessing Hao snuck into her room and erased her memories about me and replaced our times together with himself and turned me into an evil guy. But he made her remember you guys and her girlfriends." said Yoh sadly.

"WHAT! WHERE'S THAT LUMP OF MEAT?" shouted Horo.

"Lump of meat? What's with that?" asked Ren.

"Well if I beat the crap out of him, he is gonna be a lump of meat right?" said Horo.

"I guess."said Ren.

"Hey! What's all the noise here!" shouted Pirika, who was quite annoyed with all the noise.

"Oh, well you see... It's about Anna." said Horo.

"WHAT ABOUT ANNA HUH!" shouted Pirika.

So the boys had to explain to Pirika.

"WHAAAAAAAAATTTTT! I've got to tell Tamao!" cried Pirika who ran to Tamao and told her everything. Anna was currently in the bathroom, so she had no idea what was going on.

"Oh my!" cried Tamao who was shocked at the news. Unfortunately, everyone was shocked at the news except Ren, who didn't care.

"We've got to bring back Anna's memory!" cried Pirika.

"Of course!" agreed Tamao.

"But how?" asked Pirika.

"I have no idea..." said Tamao.

"OH! I know! Let's go ask Horo and Ren!" said Pirika.

"Ok!" said Tamao.

So the 2 ran to the boys and asked them for help.

"You know, Pirika, we're wondering the same thing." said Horo.

"Aw.. Can't you think of anything?" asked Pirika.

"Do you think we can make a deal with Hao?" asked Horo.

"Come on! Don't be so stupid. He'll never agree. He's too cold hearted." said Pirika.

"I guess that's true." said Horo.

"Then what shall we do!" cried Pirika.

"We have no idea, Pirika." said Tamao.

"But, Anna! We can't let Anna be with Hao! He's dangerous!" cried Pirika.

"I totally agree Pirika, but Anna hates me now." said Yoh.

"Oh don't feel so bad. I'm sure she'll remember someday." said Horo.

"Maybe.. I hope." said Yoh.

"Anyways..where's Anna?" asked Ren.

"She's in the bathroom." said Pirika.

"Oh. I see." said Ren.

"What's wrong?" asked Pirika.

"Nothing. Just thinking that maybe Anna might not forget everything she's had with Yoh." said Ren.

"Oh really? I never thought about that..." said Pirika.

"Maybe you still have a chance Yoh-kun!" cried Tamao happily.

"You think?" asked Yoh.

"YEAH!" shouted everyone except Ren, who obviously thought they were still idiots.

"Thanks guys." said Yoh with a weak smile.

"You're smiling again!" Tamao pointed out with a smile.

"Well that's thanks to you guys, right?" asked Yoh.

"I guess?" asked Tamao.


	7. Please remember

Author's note: Hey this chapter might be crap because I still haven't quite figured out what to do with Anna. And I don't own Shaman king. Please enjoy this anyways.

Chapter 7: Please remember

"Look! Anna's coming back!" said Pirika.

"Oh.." said Yoh sadly.

"Hey Tamao and Pirika. What are you guys doing here?" asked Anna.

"Nothing just talking." said Tamao.

"But I thought Yoh was evil... So why?" asked Anna.

"He's not evil. Anna, you've been brainwashed! PLEASE TRY TO REMEMBER!"cried Tamao.

"Yeah!" agreed Pirika.

"What! Brainwashed! I don't know what you're talking about! I'm perfectly fine!" said Anna.

"That's what YOU think!" said Horo.

"Just look at him! Anna, you're making Yoh miserable!" shouted Ren.

"Why should I care!" shouted Anna who was now getting really confused and frustrated.

"Anna! This isn't like you!" cried Pirika.

"Yeah... Anna! Please! He needs you! We want back our old Anna!" shouted Tamao who was now crying.

"What! Maybe you guys got brainwashed! Just forget this!" shouted Anna as she ran out of the cafeteria and into the library.

"Man.. That sure didn't turn out good." said Horo. "Anyway, how are you feeling, Yoh?"

"The same.." said Yoh.

"Poor Yoh..." said Pirika.

"We've got to do something!" shouted Horo.

"Yeah! I agree!"shouted Pirika.

"But what?" asked Tamao.

"Oh.. I don't know." said Pirika sadly.

"But we can't just leave Yoh like this!" said Horo.

"I know, but still, what can we do?" asked Tamao.

"Err... that I don't know." said Horo.

"Why not kill Hao?" suggested Horo.

"Like we can." said Ren while rolling his eye.

"At least I thought of something!" shouted Horo.

"So! Anyone would have known not to suggest something as stupid as that!" shouted Ren.

"Oh yeah! Think you're so smart huh? Why don't YOU come up with something!" shouted Horo.

"Fine! Just watch!" shouted Ren.

"Really? All I see spewing out of your mouth is nonsense!" shouted Horo.

"I said wait! Did you not here moron!" shouted Ren.

"Whatever!" said Horo.

"Uh, guys? Are you really thinking?" asked Pirika staring at them.

"Huh? Oh..." said Horo.

" Why don't we take her to places where she's been with Yoh?" asked Ren.

"GREAT IDEA!" shouted Pirika.

"See? A better idea then your crap." said Ren.

"Oh, shut up." said Horo.

"First let's bring her to the amusement park on Saturday." said Tamao.

"Ok. Then it's settled." said Pirika.

"Now hurry up and eat!"

"Oh yeah..." said Horo.

"Oh! By the way... who's going to ask Anna to come? We don't know where she lives cause she's with Hao now, remember?" said Horo.

"Oh. But we see her at school. So we can ask her then." said Pirika.

"Obviously." said Ren.

"What was that?" asked Horo irritated.

"I said you were stupid." said Ren.

"What! Like you're not!" shouted Horo.

"Of course I'm not! Did you just figure that out! Man you're even stupider than stupid!" snickered Ren.

"Just shut up, god!" shouted Horo.

"There they go again.." said Pirika. "Aren't they immature?"

"Um.. Yeah.. I guess.." said Tamao.

"Why you so quiet?" asked Pirika.

"I'm worried about Anna." said Tamao.

"Everything's going to be fine! I'm sure!" said Pirika.

"What if she never remembers? You'll never know!" cried Tamao as she began to cry again.

"It's ok... just wait and see." said Pirika.

* * *

Author's note: I hope u liked it. anyways... please review me! 


	8. The plans

Author's note: wahh.. I'm sooo lazy... I don't wanna update no mores... you people probably don't even care. And I don't own Shaman king! Please enjoy anyway.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Plans.

"Hello?" asked Anna into the receiver.

"Hello? Is this Anna?" asked the person on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah.." said Anna.

"Great! I'm Pirika."

"Oh.. Hi. Why are you calling me?" asked Anna.

"Well... I was just wondering... Are you free this Saturday?" asked Pirika.

"Yeah.. I guess I am, since Hao is busy on that day." said Anna.

"Great! So, I was wondering... can u go to the amusement park with Tamao, me and the others?" asked Pirika.

"I don't know..." said Anna.

"Anna? Who are you talking to?" asked Hao as he came down the stairs.

"Oh... My friend. It's Pirika. Say... Hao?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"Can I go to the amusement park with Pirika and Tamao?"

"Sure. Just be careful..." said Hao.

"Yes, Hao."

"Hey, Pirika? Hao said I could go." said Anna.

"Really! Great!" said Pirika. "Well, see you in school!"

"Yeah.. Right... see you in school."

'Hm... I wonder why she wants me to go to the amusement park...' thought Anna.

'Maybe she just wants to have fun?' thought Anna. 'Yeah... probably...'

On Saturday

"Anna! Over here!" shouted Pirika.

"Hi, Anna-chan!" said Tamao.

"Uh.. Tamao? Don't call me Anna-chan." said Anna.

'Thank god she still doesn't like to be called that...' thought Pirika.

"Gomen..." said Tamao.

"It's okay.." said Anna.

"So.. Pirika, what are we doing here?" asked Anna.

"Well, to play obviously!" said Ren.

"Yeah, I figured, but why so sudden?" asked Anna.

"We just wanted to play... no reason at all...eheh heh..." said Pirika nervously.

"Whatever.. So what are we going to do first?" asked Anna.

"Let's go on the roller coaster!" shouted Horo.

"No! Let Anna decide!" said Pirika as she bonked Horo on the head.

"Ow... man, Pirika, you didn't have to hit me." said Horo.

"No... it's okay. We can go on the roller coaster.

10 minutes later

"Man.. This is so boring. This line is going to take 50 centuries to finish!" cried Horo.

"Be patient!" said Pirika.

"So, anyways, just to get ahead of things, who's going to sit with who?" asked Pirika. "I want to sit with Ren!"

"Okay.. And I want to sit with Tamao." said Horo.

"Okay.." said Tamao as she blushed.

"WHAT! I DON'T WANT TO SIT NEXT TO YOH!"shouted Anna.

"What! Why?" asked Pirika sadly.

"Because he's evil!" said Anna.

"But it's just for one ride!" said Pirika.

"I don't care!" shouted Anna.

"It's okay, Pirika. If she doesn't want to we can sit separately." said Yoh.

"What? But..." said Pirika.

"No, it's okay." said Yoh.

'Huh? How come Hao says Yoh is evil if he actually cares about my feelings?' thought Anna. 'Oh... it's probably just a cover.'

"Okay, then..." said Anna.

20 minutes later

"Finally! We're finally getting on!" shouted Horo.

"Oh, shut up." said Pirika.

"Oh, sorry..hehe.." said Horo.

The end of the ride

"Wow! That was great!" said Horo.

"Yeah. I liked it too." said Tamao.

"Me too!"cried Pirika happily.

"I guess it was good." said Ren.

"It wasn't that good, but I guess it was alright." said Anna and Yoh in unison.

"Huh?" said them both again as they looked at each other.

"WAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAA!" laughed Horo so hard that he fell on the floor.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Anna as she started to bonk his head, but he continued to laugh. "I'm going home."

"But, Anna.." said Tamao.

"Sorry. See you guys on Monday." said Anna as she left.

"See? Now look what you've done!" shouted Pirika as she Punched Horo.

"Ahh.. Sorry..." said Horo.

* * *

Author's note: Well.. I hope you liked it! Please review. 


	9. Yeah right, Horo

Author's note: Hi... I'm finally updating again... and also... I don't own shaman king. So yea.. Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Yeah right, Horo

"GOD! It's been like weeks! And we still haven't gotten any ideas!" shouted Pirika.

"Yeah, well that's because Horo keeps messing them all up." said Ren.

"Shut up, man! I couldn't help it!" shouted Horo trying to defend himself.

"Sureee..." said Ren.

"So let's see... first he laughed out loud and embarrassed Anna, next he smacked Anna too hard on the back, then he accidently tripped and poured soda over Anna, then let's see... he fell asleep and drooled on her. Hm... sounds pretty bad..." said Tamao.

"What? Exactly who's side are you on, Tamao!" cried Horo.

"I never said I was on a side... did I?" wondered Tamao.

"Gee.. You didn't really need to tell me that." said Horo.

"So now what? Look, all Yoh ever does these days is looking out the window..." said Pirika.

"Oh, I got it! Let's smack Anna until she remembers!" shouted Horo.

"Yeah, right! No way, baka! You'll just hurt her more!" shouted Pirika as she punched Horo.

"Yeah, well at least I tried to think!" shouted Horo.

"You think I'm not thinking! You wanna see me THINKING!" shouted Pirika as she grabbed Horo by the collar of his shirt and shook him.

"Wow... way to go, Pirika." said Ren.

"Are you alright, Horo!" asked Tamao worriedly.

"Yeah... Man, Pirika, you've got some grip there..." said Horo.

"Yeah right... I could get much worse." exclaimed Pirika.

"Yeah just don't do it to me next time." said Horo.

"It serves you right you know." said Pirika.

"So not." said Horo.

"Who cares! THINK!" shouted Pirika.

"Alright, alright!" cried Horo. "I know! Why don't we just find another girl for Yoh?" asked Horo.

"You wish! Anna and Yoh were a good couple, idiot!" shouted Pirika. "Do you want to die! If not, Shut up and think up better ideas!"

"Geez... And you were like think. You never said it had to be good...god..." muttered Horo.

"You say something!" screamed Pirika.

"What! Oh.. Nope! Nothing! Really!" said Horo.

"Better not. Now.." started Pirika.

"Think, right?" finished Horo.

"Yeah, that's right!" shouted Pirika.

"I still think we should just knock the living daylights out of Anna and see if she remember anything..." said Horo.

"But what if she gets hurt? What would you do then?" said Tamao.

"I don't know. Hope she gets better?" suggested Horo.

"No way! Besides, how are you going to knock the living daylights out of her?" asked Pirika.

"She's too strong."

"I don't know. We just wait for a chance?" asked Horo.

"Uh, no. We won't be doing that, got it?" said Ren.

"Why not?" asked Horo.

"UGH! How dumb can you get! Obviously because she might get hurt, and you'll never succeed anyways!" shouted Pirika.

"What! Don't call me dumb! I don't see you thinking of anything!" Shouted Horo.

"Just don't try okay?" said Pirika.

"But.. I still want to see if it would work..." said Horo as he ran out of the library.

"WAIT! HORO!" cried Tamao and Pirika.

"Just leave that idiot alone." said Ren.

"But what if does something stupid?" asked Pirika.

"I don't think he'll be that stupid. Will he? Don't you know your brother well?" asked Ren.

"Well... he might, if he got his heart set on it." said Pirika.

"You think so?" asked Tamao.

"Yeah..." said Pirika.

"You think he'll really try to knock the living daylights out of Anna?" asked Tamao.

"I don't know... maybe..." said Pirika.

"What! We have to save Anna!" cried Tamao.

"Wait. Do you really think Anna is so weak that she would get hurt from that idiot?" asked Ren.

"But what if he really does catch her off guard?" asked Tamao and Pirika.

"That, I don't know." said Ren.

"Now what?" asked Pirika.

"Obviously, go after Horo! I think he really will do something stupid!" shouted Ren.

Author's note: ho ho ho... hoped you like this. I will try to update soon. XD please review everyone!


	10. Where are you?

Author's note: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating.. I was too busy playing. Yeah.. xD so now I'm gonna update.

* * *

Chapter 10: Where are you?

"Oh my god! where's Horo? I've been searching the whole entire school almost!" said Pirika as she entered the library.

"You didn't find him either?" asked Tamao.

"No..." said Pirika sadly.

"That stupid Horo! If only he had listened to us, we wouldn't need to do this!"screamed Ren as he banged the table with his fist.

"Come on, guys, we have to keep looking! For Anna's sake!"urged Pirika.

When Pirika said for Anna's sake, Yoh brightened up and suggested maybe Horo was at the stairs.

"YOH! Are you alright?"cried Tamao as this was the first time Yoh has spoke in hours.

"Yes, of course I am." said Yoh.

"Yeah, but which staircase? There are like over 10!" cried Pirika in frustration.

"True... if we check all the stair cases, Horo might have done something already. So... what should we

do?" asked Ren.

"Should we inform the teachers?" asked Tamao.

"No, of course not. If we did, Horo would be in big trouble." said Yoh. "You don't want that, do

you?"

"No! I don't." said Tamao in a slight whisper. "It's just... I don't know what to do... I don't want

anything to happen to Anna..."

"We all don't, Tamao... cheer up. I'm sure we can find Horo and Anna." assured Pirika.

"R-really?" asked Tamao on the verge of crying.

"Of course!" said Pirika smiling.

"Okay... so... does anyone have any ideas?"asked Tamao.

"I'm sorry.. I can't think of anything right now." said Pirika.

"It's alright. Let's just think of something together, ok?" said Tamao with a small smile.

"Okay." said everyone.

Meanwhile, Horo was still looking for Anna.

'Oh my god! I can't believe they don't trust me! Even Tamao! Where's Anna? I need to show them just how wrong they were about me! I can help!' thought Horo.

"Hey.. That looks like Anna..." said Horo. "Wait, that IS Anna!"

So Horo snuck behind Anna. 'Wow! This is great luck! She's even next to the stairs...' thought Horo.

"Anna." said Horo.

"Huh?" asked Anna in confusion as she turned around. But just as she was turning around, she felt a pair of hands push her from the back.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Anna as she slowly fell down the stairs and bonked her head on each step.

"I'm sorry, Anna. But I really needed to try if this would work. Yoh has been sad for days." said Horo.

Back at Pirika, and the others.

"Oh my god! Did you hear that?" asked Pirika.

"Yeah... it sounded like..." started Tamao.

"Anna...ANNA!" shouted Yoh as he ran out of the library shouting Anna's name.

"GO AFTER HIM! HE'S GONE MAD! I think." shouted Ren.

* * *

Author's note: well... end of chapter! xDDD plz review. Thanks if you do. 


End file.
